1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tip of a stylo pen with a drop weight body, located inside an inner bore of a housing connected with the writing fluid reservoir. The pen has a cleaning wire at its front end extending into the writing tube supported on the front end of the housing, and a drop weight safety supported therein. The drop weight safety is pivotable around the longitudinal axis of the housing and is in interlocking contact with the drop weight body, which can be moved back and forth axially in a limited way in relation to the safety.
2. Background of the Invention
A known stylo pen tip of this type (German Patent 34 34 188) is designed in such a way that an extension of the cleaning wire beyond the front end of the writing tube can be adjusted by means of a change in the position of the drop weight safety. The drop weight body is suspended in the sidewall areas of a drop weight safety that extends into the inner bore. Axial back and forth movement is made possible by interaction of the drop weight safety and the drop weight body. The forward position of the drop weight body in particular, and thus also the extension of the cleaning wire beyond the front end of the writing tube thereby can be fixed. Such a known stylo pen tip, therefore, permits setting of the extension of the cleaning wire beyond the front end of the writing tube. Furthermore, in disassembly and renewed assembly of the drop weight body there is no need to reset this extension. However, this known design has a comparatively complicated structure and, in particular, requires a drop weight safety composed of several parts, one part of which being fixedly connected with the housing after the extension has been set, for the first time.
In the published German Patent Application P 38 35 146.3, which corresponds to pending U.S. Ser. No. 07/347,215 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,606 it was proposed to clampingly support an axially displaceable bush element on the drop weight body, which has a rear annular shoulder area supported in the forward position of the drop weight body at an annular shoulder in the rear section of the inner bore. The extension of the cleaning wire beyond the front end of the stylo pen can be set by a change in the position of the bush element on the drop weight body. For this purpose the drop weight body must be removed out of its forward position, the bush element must be displaced and then, in the forward position of the drop weight body, the extension of the cleaning wire beyond the front end of the stylo pen again must be checked.